Kovarro
Kovarro is a character in the second season. He is played by guest star Steven Cole and debuts in "The North Remembers." Kovarro is a Dothraki bloodrider of Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen Biography Background Kovarro is a Dothraki warrior in Khal Drogo's khalasar. He is not seen in the first season but has been guarding Drogo's wife Daenerys Targaryen since their marriage. Drogo is wounded and later dies leading to the separation of his khalasar. Following Drogo's death Daenerys hatches three dragon eggs in his funeral pyre and Kovarro swears his loyalty to her. She names his as one of her bloodriders alongside Rakharo and Aggo."The North Remembers" Season 2 Daenerys leads what remains of her khalasar deep into the Red Waste. Facing starvation she sends Rakharo, Aggo and Kovarro to scout in three different directions, using the last remaining horses. Kovarro is sent South East."The North Remembers" He finds the city of Qarth and is met by the ruling council called the Thirteen. Hearing of the dragons they invite Daenerys to the city. They give him a replacement horse for his ride back into the Red Waste. He returns to the khalasar and reports his discovery. Daenerys asks Ser Jorah Mormont what he knows of Qarth and he tells her that the desert around it is known as the Garden of Bones because it is littered with the remains of travellers who have been refused entry to the city. Kovarro leads the khalasar to Qarth but the Thirteen refuse to admit them without seeing the dragons. Daenerys threatens them and they are admitted under the protection of Xaro Xhoan Daxos."Garden of Bones" Xaro welcomes Daenerys into his home, giving her people accommodation and buying her gifts. He throws a reception for her in his gardens. Several of her khalasar are also present. Daenerys is distracted by Jorah Mormont, Kovarro and Malakho gathering around a bejewelled golden peacock statue. She asks Ser Jorah what they are doing and he reports that they are discussing stealing the statue. Malakho thinks that it is too heavy but Kovarro believes that they can parcel out the weight by prying out the jewels and chopping up the soft gold. Daenerys admonishes her bloodrider to show more respect for their host. He says that he will wait until they leave and she cautions him not to steal from the man who saved them from the Red Waste. Kovarro and Malakho walk off. Kovarro takes a goblet from a passing servant, emptying the liquid from it."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Kovarro accompanies Daenerys to a meeting with the Spice King who refuses to invest in her return to Westeros. When they return to Xaro's home they find that it has been attacked. Irri and several Dothraki warriors have been killed along with some of Xaro's guards and the dragons have been stolen."The Old Gods and the New" Kovarro stands guards for Daenerys when she appears before the Thirteen to appeal for their help. They are stunned when Pyat Pree admits to the theft and proclaims Xaro the king of Qarth. Pyat uses his magic to murder the rest of the Thirteen. Kovarro ushers Daenerys out of the meeting room. Pree's doubles follow them and invites Daenerys to reclaim her children at the House of the Undying."A Man Without Honor" They take refuge in a disused courtyard and Daenerys convinces Jorah to accompany her to reclaim her dragons despite their certainty that it is a trap."The Prince of Winterfell" Kovarro aids Ser Jorah and Khalessi to the House of the Undying. He stands guard and waits for her return. Later he is by her side when Dany discovers Doreah and Xaro in bed, and confides them to the empty chamber. He helps raid the palace of any gold and silver. "Valar Morghulis" Kovarro1.jpg|Kovarro in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." See also * Jhogo at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. * Rakharo at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dothraki Category:Quote needed